


Breakfast in Bed

by bigGUNs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Whipped Cream, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: The look on his face made it clear she was on the menu.Chapter 2: MC's breakfast





	1. Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be the start of the first chapter of another fic, but then I realized it just... didn't fit. Woops. So now it's it's own thing.
> 
> Bon appétit~

“Good morning, beautiful.” Jumin Han planted a kiss on his wife’s forehead.

He would often start out their mornings in this manner. As cheesy as it was (or “cringey” as the other RFA members would say), MC always found her heart fluttering in response.

With sleep-ridden eyes still shut, she held her face up, lips silently asking for his to meet hers.

A soft chuckle reached her ears just before a weight covered her. She knew Jumin was looking down on her with a smirk even before opening her eyes.

“What do you think of breakfast in bed today, love?” He asked.

“Mm, how romantic,” she mumbled, noting the look on his face which made it clear she was on the menu.

He started the course by laying down a row of kisses and bites along her collarbone. Licking his way up along her neck to her lips, drinking every little noise of pleasure she made.

For her part, MC made work of the buttons on Jumin’s night shirt. She had gotten quite good at undoing them in awkward positions. She had managed to get halfway through when a hand reached down into her own night attire to grasp at her breast.

MC let out a breathy moan as Jumin’s lips left to attend to the other. He had pulled down the front of her nightie, exposing her bust to his whims. His hand continued to knead at her while the heat of his mouth covered her nipple, tongue swirling around the erect nub.

She brought up one of her legs to rub against him, but his hand left her chest to lay it back down. She whined when his mouth also ceased its ministrations.

“Patience, my lady.”

She lifted her head up to see Jumin lowering himself to her thighs, running his hands up and down them. He began to pepper her with kisses and nips until he made it to her mound.

Jumin’s eyes met hers as he parted her lower lips, placing an open mouthed kiss there before laying his tongue flat against her. MC squirmed as he lapped at her folds, stopping only to suck momentarily at her clit.

Fingers carded through his dark hair before clutching at the roots when his tongue delved inside her.

“Jumin..!” she gasped, throwing her head back. “Haa…”

“Mmm.” He hummed against her and curled his tongue in just the right spot.

“Aaa..!”

MC couldn’t help tugging at his locks and bucked her hips up toward him. Luckily, Jumin was fine with having his face buried in her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer.

MC put a hand over her mouth as his tongue darted in and out. She whimpered when he finally lifted his face from between her legs.

“Don’t,” he said, pulling at the hand over her mouth. “I want to hear everything.”

Her fingers dug into the sheets. “Okay, just- just keep going.”

Jumin chuckled as he returned to his previous position. “As you wish.”

However his tongue did not return to her entrance and instead it passed over her clit and a finger tended to her below.

“Haa… Jumin…”

And then another. MC felt her arousal knotting up in her stomach as his fingers reached deep inside her, hitting that spot which made her go crazy. Faster they went in and out of her until he stopped to curl them and she felt herself about to unwind.

“I’m about to–”

Jumin’s mouth moved from her clit to capture her mouth in a kiss as she came around his fingers. He kept moving them as her muscles clenched around him and she whined at the over-stimulation.

Finally, he took them out, raising them to his lips and licking them clean.

“My compliments to the chef,” he said coyly, smiling at her.

It took MC a moment to gain enough of her composer to ask where _her_ breakfast was.

She grinned in excitement as her husband suggested that perhaps it was still in the kitchen and swept her up in his arms to go find out.


	2. Ju and L rule

Jumin hoisted MC onto the marble counter top of their kitchen. She recalled how bare it had been when she first came to the penthouse. The room was now well stocked with various food stuffs, utensils and appliances- ever since the couple had taken up cooking lessons. While Jumin was actually a good cook, there wasn't much he had known how to make as he rarely cooked for himself, having his own personal chef. These days, however, the two often enjoyed making meals together and for one another.

Jumin left her sitting on the counter and made his way over to the fridge. He hadn't taken her literally, had he? Not that she wouldn't mind an actual breakfast, but it wasn't quite what she'd had in mind.

MC lifted an eyebrow when she saw he had retrieved a spray can of whipped cream. Not the sort of thing that would have normally found itself in the to-be-CEO's fridge. Still, you could be sure it was at least the most high quality whipped cream in a can that money could buy.

He popped off the lid and sprayed a dollop of it onto two fingers (the ones he had licked clean of her cum earlier) and held them in front of her lips. She eagerly took them into her mouth, gently sucking the cream off. The sweetness mixed with the saltiness of his skin made for a nice flavor on her tongue. She swirled all around the digits, making sure to get every bit off.

Once he removed them, she quickly pulled him in for a kiss, passing along the flavor. He must have liked it, based on the fervency with which he returned the gesture. She slid her hands down his chest till she reached the waist of his night pants. One hand dove down and Jumin moaned into her mouth as she groped and stroked his member. She knew just where and what to do to get those delicious sounds out of him and swallowed them down with pride.

Then she broke away, pushing him back gently to make enough room for herself to slide off the counter.

"Time for the main course," she said with a wink and switched their positions. Her eye caught sight of the whipped cream left behind on the bar and she snatched it up before sinking to the floor.

Jumin couldn't help licking his lips and watched in anticipation as MC made herself level with his waist. It was only a matter of seconds before his pants were pooled around his feet and her hand was around his erection. She pumped slowly, giving his tip little kisses as she sucked off the precum gathered there while her other hand worked on the nozzle of the dessert topping. She followed her fingers up the shaft with it, spraying the cream onto the underside. He hissed at the sudden cold and clutched the edge of the counter. The can rolled away somewhere on the floor once she had finished coating him.

He let out a pleased sound when she took his cock into her mouth, engulfing him in her warmth. Laying her tongue flat against him, she licked up the thick liquid as she bobbed up and down. This elicited breathy moans from Jumin that sent a tingling sensation of pleasure right to her core. With her free hand she began to rub circles around her clit.

The sight of her touching herself while she sucked his cock was almost enough to make Jumin cum right then and there. He couldn’t, however- not in her mouth, not without knowing she wanted it. Her whines and moans against his member kept him teetering on the edge though and he bit the inside of his cheek, willing himself to outlast it.

“MC,” her name came out in a husky breath. “I’m almost at my limit.”

Typically, she gave him a sign in one way or another how she wanted it, but none had surprised him as much as this. His eyes widened as she took hold of his rear, bringing as much of himself into her mouth as she could without gagging. She hollowed her cheeks and Jumin’s head fell back, his arousal overtaking him. His hips rocked into her involuntarily as he came down her throat.

MC spluttered and coughed once she had freed his manhood. For a moment, Jumin felt great guilt and concern, but she looked up at him with a wide smile that reached her eyes. He smiled back in relief and reached down to pet her head lovingly.

“Mm, I think I’ve worked up an appetite for a real breakfast now,” she said.

“Perhaps once we’ve... cleaned up and dressed,” Jumin suggested, wrapping his arms around her as she came up from the floor. She gave him a playful grin.

“Well... I could go for some dessert in the shower first.”


End file.
